Rules
If you want to contribute to this wikia in a mature way, you are expected to know and follow some basic ground rules. General # No excessive swearing or saying very harsh words (like the whole F word). Saying them once in a while is okay, but be aware that children can catch on to explicit habits of others on the Internet. # No cyber bullying. If you're having problems with someone else, and you cannot solve it in a mature manner, then send it to one of the admins. We will deal with it personally. Cyber bullying is not to be tolerated anywhere, including here. # No drama. While the admins can solve conflicts relating to bullying, drama is a completely different matter. Saying things like talking about that your having a bad day is okay, but if you go into more extreme matters (for instance, committing suicide), we would advise you to go see a therapist, or other dedicated sites on the Internet, rather than here. Contributing # If a page of something already exists, don't add it. It will likely be deleted on sight. You can always edit the existing pages to fix some mistakes. # Don't add any additional categories unless a member of the staff permits you to do so. Always ask. # Don't make pointless changes. Things like grammar and organization is fine, as long as it's improving the page. Anyone, including us admins, can see what you changed. # If possible, finish up a page that you're working on right off the bat so others won't have to finish what you started. If you can't finish it, explain why in the edit summary (when you don't know if information is confirmed). # Make sure that the information you put down is accurate. If you don't know for sure, note it in the edit summary so others can confirm your information. # It adds on to the third rule, but please, don't change or remove information unless it was officially changed ingame. # Don't vandalize any page. It's annoying and disrespectful, and the chances of a ban are higher in this case. # Make sure that all pages are related to the Survive The Disasters series. # Don't add pages to features articles. The only people that can actually add important categories are admins or content moderators. Uploading Before uploading a file, keep in mind: # Don't add images that don't represent in-game content, even if the content in question has any connections to what is in-game. # If there is a specific detail that you want the reader to notice while observing an image, this detail should be the focus of the image. If there are many elements present in the image, please crop the image. Consequences These are generally what to be expected to happen when we discover that you're breaking the rules; however, this is a general guideline, as the punishment could vary depending on the severity of the situation. * Warnings (three warnings result in a ban) * 1 day ban * 3 day ban * 7 day ban * Permanent ban Category:Help